


A lifetime ahead

by DeerEyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: Chabean, M/M, Nbin, goblin/grim reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/pseuds/DeerEyed
Summary: K-drama Goblin based AU.A lifetime might sound sad and lonely for others, but for hakyeon it was what he disparately wanted to experience with hongbin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on January 13, 2017 for my soultwin's birthday. Happy birthday birdie <3

How many years passed till now? 100? 200? It could have been 3000 years and Hakyeon wouldn’t know that, no. He simply didn’t care as long as he gets to spend it with him.

“You know what your name should be?” The goblin kept stirring his coffee with a spoon feeling the grim reaper’s eyes shift toward him.

“hmm?”

“Bean. Since you like bean sprout too much” He looked up just in time to see him tilting his head to the side, frowning as he actually considered the name given to him.

“Bean?” He suddenly rose up from his seat, walking around the dining table until he stood in front of Hakyeon whose lips were twitching slightly.

“Hi. My name is bean, nice to meet you” The always surprising deep voice came out from pink lips stretched into an awkward smile, and as the goblin felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach, he couldn’t handle the serious expression he faced and burst into a fit of giggles.

“Omg you actually did it!” He sat the cup down and bent down holding his stomach, he waited till the other caught up and caught up he did.

“You little..” The grim reaper expression crumbled as he glared down at the sneaky goblin who wouldn’t shut up at all. He looked aside toward the steaming coffee and contemplated whether he should freeze it just to spite him or not, he then settled on laughing anxiously putting his hands on his hips.

“HAHAHA I was just playing around. I knew you were joking!”

“You did?” Hakyeon all but fake gasped only to earn a flick to his forehead making him yelp in pain.

“Ya!” The grim reaper huffed turning around to go back to his forgotten plate of bean sprout, but before he could go any further a hand circled his lain wrist and pulled him down over the goblin’s lap. He froze for a second before he let himself melt into the warmness that contrasted with his freezing temperature, with his legs on each side of the chair and hands wrapped lazily around his neck he looked into the warm brown orbs watching him with adoration.

“Stop looking at me like that”

“hmm like what?”

“Like..that” Was the intelligent response that earned him another hearty chuckle, and the reaper found himself thinking that he didn’t dislike the sound at all.

“You know that nameless or not, you’ll still be the same right?” Hakyeon said almost whisper like as he gazed into the doe eyed man sitting on his lap, and he really meant it since that wouldn’t make him any less important to the goblin. He casted his eyes down bashfully and his shaking hands- a nervous habit he had- started playing with the hair at the nape of Hakyeon’s neck, he didn’t know what to say and the goblin didn’t push him. That was a daily conversation they had and it always ended somehow with the grim reaper in Hakyeon’s arms, as if it was the most natural thing to happen no matter what and both men didn’t fight it.

“Can we play again today?” Hakyeon knew what he meant and a small smile graced his lips.

“I see that you liked basketball huh?”

“It’s fine I guess. I mean how you throw the ball inside the round thing”

The goblin chuckled fondly as his left arm circled the grim’s lain waist to draw him more closely while the other ventured into his soft dark hair.

“You mean the ring”

“Whatever, that. Can we?” He looked up at him with his wide hopeful eyes, waiting as if Hakyeon dares to say no to him, not that he did for the past 300 years they spent together. It made his heart swell with emotions.

“Just a while, then we can go” Let’s stay like this a while longer. The silent plead didn’t go pass him as his eyes lit up and smiled, showing his set of breathtaking dimples, nodding his head and falling more into the embrace. Hakyeon tightened his grip and felt the delicious shudder go all over his body as the grim nuzzled his cheek with his cold nose. For someone who’s as reluctant to show his emotions as the grim, he’s so affectionate at these moments and so clingy it makes the goblin’s chest tighten with fondness.

Hakyeon snapped his fingers and the dining hall instantly filled with park hyoshin’s voice, whom the grim took a quit liking of. He felt more than saw him smile into his neck feeling him radiate with pride and victory, it always been a war of who decides the music played in the house, and mysteriously enough the grim always won with his cheeky grin, or should that be considered as the goblin’s win? No clue.

“I don’t want time to run out, I love this right now” The goblin’s voice got quieter as he continued.

“I love you” He was waiting for the stretched silence that always followed his confessions, not out of doubt for the other’s feelings but from the knowledge of how difficult was for him to express it with words. So when the grim raised his head and held his gaze a moment later, he was caught off guard at the swerve of emotions playing inside his dark eyes. His cold thumb touched the skin below Hakyeon’s eye and slid it lightly all over his cheek toward the corner of his lips. He hesitated for a second before whatever he saw inside the goblin’s gaze drove him into decreasing the space between their lips until they met, and it felt exactly just like the first time. Hakyeon took pride on the knowledge he gained through all these years, he wants to think that he’s prepared to all sort of situations but not this. The first time they kissed, his whole heart aching past came stumbling upon him like cold water, he felt the anger and despair, the hate and betrayal. But most of all he felt the familiarity in which the grim’s lips moved in sync with his, where their hands found each other’s naturally, and fingers interlocked with a known reassurance. He doesn’t know if he was there in the past with him, or if they were close or sworn enemies, all he could think about at that time with tears cascading down his cheeks is how he doesn’t hate this curse of immortality anymore. He thanks God for giving him a life time to be here, for sending this man into his dull life.

“This still feels weird” The grim murmured against his lips, not wanting to separate yet and the goblin nodded agreeing with him.

“But…it’s a good weird” Another nod.

Not realizing when did he close his eyes, the grim’s long eyelashes flattered open resuming his gazing at the other. And as he looked at him, he too can’t remember the gloomy times he had spent before meeting Hakyeon. Maybe it was God’s choice, or maybe his own. He’ll never know.

“So, want to go to the basketball court now?” His hand came up to cover his mouth as he laughed looking at the excited child who jumped off of him nearly stumbling on the floor.

“Yes!”

5 minutes later they stood outside bundled up with jackets and scarfs around their necks, looking up at the first snow falling slowly above them.

“It’s beautiful” Hakyeon breathed seeing it buff in the air then turned his head toward his lover, smiling as he watched him raising his hands palms up to catch the snow drops. One stopped right above his palm seemingly frozen in the air, and before he could question it, the goblin reached touching it with the tip of his finger only to turn it into a transparent blue snowflake watching as the grim’s eyes lit up with wonder.

“woah. It’s beautiful!” He grinned as he noticed the several snowflakes swimming around him, he exhaled slowly pulling the goblin’s hand into his grip, intertwining their cold fingers together.

“I won’t mind staying at this moment forever” He whispered with a voice deepened more with thick emotions, head down with blushing cheeks watching as his small hand being engulfed by Hakyeon’s tanned and bigger one. The goblin drew him into his chest burring his face into his soft locks, taking in his smell that reminded him of the snow, the summer, the flowers blooming after the rain and something more closely like home. He found himself thinking for the billionth time about this bittersweet curse he found himself with, as long as he gets him in his arms at the end of the day what’s there to complain about?

“Me neither”


End file.
